


travelling with you

by n0rton



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Beach Holidays, Beaches, Fluff, Holding Hands, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, soft, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0rton/pseuds/n0rton
Summary: Rantaro and Kaito finally get to go on a trip together.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Momota Kaito, Amami Rantaro/Momota Kaito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	travelling with you

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i never proof read my work so uH rip to good grammar ig

“I’d rather be on a rocket ship.” Kaito huffs, folding his arms as he shifts uncomfortably in the seat of the plane he’s on. “Well…you can think of this as a baby rocket ship. One that flies just under the stars, y’know.” The boy next to him, green haired and slightly tanned gives a light chuckle, and a reassuring pat on his shoulder. “Besides, this is your first time travelling with me. Aren’t you excited?” Rantaro cocks his head slightly, that familiar casual smile playing on his lips. “Yeah, yeah, I’m excited. Not a massive fan of planes, just all.” Kaito responds, turning his head to from the window to look his beloved travelling partner in his eyes. “They’re damn small, smell weird and crowded as fuck.” Rantaro only nods his head in agreement- he’d rather much be on his boat, sailing smoothly along those salty waters he loved so much. Fresh air was his muse- and there was essentially barely none of that on this plane. 

“Well, a certain somebody didn’t want me to pay for first class.” Rantaro says, which causes Kaito to swivel his head around again, with a defensive look. “This is cheaper, that’s all! We’re not all rich bastards, y’know.” he says with his usual stubbornness, which causes Rantaro to roll his eyes a bit. Maybe Kaito shouldn’t complain about the space- he was the one who essentially whined about “saving money.” 

Before they could go into a small tangent, a smooth voice sounded over the airplane’s speakers, indicating for the passengers to put seatbelts on for take-off. They do so and shortly after, the plane rumbles down the take-off lane, a loud whining sound as the giant metal bird soars into the air. Passengers are thrown back in their seats momentarily before the plane flies steadily amongst the clouds. Kaito looks out the window, admiring how far they are off the ground, small specks of land just visible behind the puffy clouds.

The trip is long, and Rantaro passes the time by sleeping on Kaito’s shoulder, while the boy watches all those old-time movies and space documentaries, and then wakes him up for crappy plane food- which surprisingly isn’t terrible. Taste like packet food- but that’s what you get. A few more hours and a couple more oddly placed sleeping positions and the plane landed finally- rumbling down onto the concrete runway waking up the last of its sleepy passengers in the process.   
Kaito is impatient, and takes Rantaro by the hand as he’s rubbing his eye in an attempt to wake himself up more- sleeping on the plane is probably the best he gets aside from Kaito’s lap – and drags him through all the required processes they have to do, walking though the metal detectors (Rantaro always sets them off with his absurd amount of piercings,) and then passport check ins, before finally waiting a few good long minutes to get their suitcases. Finally, they can officially say they’re at their destination, which looks like a city that almost never sleeps, people already bustling amongst the streets despite it being barely ten am in the morning. 

Now it’s Rantaro’s turn to be impatient, he can hardly wait to go out and explore the streets properly, practically itching with excitement as he takes in the warm air that floats around. Kaito manages to convince him to at least drop off their bags at the hotel, and then they’re out, walking with purpose to a local café. Breakfast would do both of them good, and besides, foreign coffee was always fun to try. Very delicious. “So,” Kaito says as the waitress pours them both a cup of that dark aromatic liquid with a smile, “What’s the plan for today?” Rantaro orders for them in the local language, fluently, if Kaito might add, before he answers, lifting up a cup of coffee to his lips as he does so. “Well. There’s some good sights around here….and a beach too.” He pauses, taking a sip. The coffee was indeed very tasty. “You up for that?”

“If it’s with you, yeah.” Kaito wiped coffee off his lips. There was a slight pause as Rantaro swivelled his head around to check out the people on the street- almost like he was looking for somebody. Even though “somebody” (somebodies, if that was more accurate,” had already been found. Old habits die hard and slow, he supposed. Letting out a quick sigh, he says nothing for a little, just folding his accessory covered arms across his chest, where faint scarring over the boy’s seemingly perfect skin can be seen.   
Kaito feels like he should say something, but instead he waits for a bit, his impatience bubbling over. He needs to let Rantaro have his space for a second, because he can tell what the guy’s thinking about. Something to do with the word ‘sisters.’ Then, right on cue, their food arrived, and Rantaro’s mixed expression disappears as quickly as the magenta haired boy can shoot out space facts, and he picks up his fork with a smile. “This looks really good.” He comments, stabbing a fried tomato with the cutlery, popping into his mouth. The boy sitting across from him follows suit, shovelling eggs and sausage into his mouth and chewing aggressively, just relieved for a distraction. They eat in comfortable silence for a little, enjoying the food. Everything was delicious, and both boys end up satisfied, even Rantaro’s plate is clean for once- sometimes the green haired boy travels so much he forgets that you actually need sustenance in order to move from place to place without dying. Kaito is glad when he sees that. It makes him happy.

“Argh…I’m stuffed.” Kaito groans, leaning back on his seat and patting his stomach. “Not so full that you can’t move, I hope?” Rantaro says in response, pulling out his worn wallet and placing a couple of bills on the table to pay for the meal. “There’s lots to see.” Kaito flips his head back down and pushes back his chair, standing up with his signature good natured grin. “’Course I can still move! Hurry up, let’s go already.” He holds out his hand and Rantaro takes it with a grin, and they start to walk, their shoes tapping on the cobbled pavement. 

The sights look like something out of a fairy tale, with tall antique buildings stretching towards the sky, and everything is clean- even the shiny metal trash cans. There’s lot of rich colours and aromas, so many it’s difficult to focus on just one thing at a time. And if that’s not all, the shops are on a whole other page- there’s so many bizarre and unique items available for purchase. Clothes, books, jewellery…you name it, it’s there. And don’t forget the food too – even though breakfast was filling, Rantaro and Kaito manage to try some odd looking sweets and some sort of deep fried dough, rolled in sugar. It’s all delicious, and Rantaro also purchases some extra rings and necklaces for himself, since he loves accessories so much. They cover up the scars on his arms, a story for another time Kaito leaves him to say for when he’s ready. He will eventually, Kaito just needs to wait. One of the most impatient people- but he could wait for Rantaro.

“Hey…how about that beach view, huh?” Rantaro jolts Kaito out of his thoughts, looking to him with that smile everybody loves- especially the dark purple eyed boy himself. Kaito absentmindedly scratches his scalp for a second, running a hand through his hair. “Huh? Oh, sure…sounds good.” He says, grinning awkwardly before following his green haired partner through the streets once more, down some creaky wooden steps. Rantaro kicks off his shoes, holding them in one hand as his toes squish onto the sand- it’s getting a little late now, and the sun is setting steadily, mixing lemonade purple in the sky. Kaito follows suit however, making a note to return back to the hotel before it gets too cold. He holds up his dorky shoes in one hand and trails behind Rantaro on the practically empty beach, feel sand rub between his toes. 

“This is real nice, huh?” Rantaro turns to look at him, extending one ring covered hand for Kaito to take, which he does, swinging slightly as they walk. It’s rare for Rantaro to show public affection, but it’s the small stuff that’s cherished in the end, makes it more…special. But did this really count- there was nobody around, just the two of them on this large and wide beach, the sounds of waves crashing onto the sand. “It’s nice, yeah.” Kaito agrees, bobbing his head enthusiastically as he rubs his finger’s against Rantaro’s hand. They walk for a little bit more until Kaito decides he wants to sit down on the sand and watch the ocean for a bit, the sun setting even further into the sky and basking them in a gold light. Kaito turns to look at Rantaro, the boy’s skin is now slightly tanned from the long day of spending it mostly in the sun, giving him an absolutely beautiful sun-kissed appearance. Kaito is entranced. Rantaro always manages to surprise him one way or another.

“Something on my face?” Kaito doesn’t realise he’s staring until Rantaro tilts his head slightly, a finger coming up to scratch the side of his cheek, still grinning like he always was. “You got a little bit of a tan, that’s all.” Kaito replied, ripping his gaze away to focus on the ocean, rubbing the back of his neck as he feels it burn. “Oh, yeah. Hope it doesn’t turn into a sunburn.” Rantaro luckily doesn’t pick up on Kaito’s sudden awkwardness as he lifts up his arm to inspect his slightly tanned skin, a few freckles here and there like somebody had carelessly scattered them. 

They sit in pleasant silence for a little, the only sounds that fill the air are the sounds of the ocean crashing onto the sand, and the slight rustling of the palm trees that hang overhead as their long and lanky leaves swing in the wing. It’s peaceful for a rare time in their lives, just the two of them on this quiet beach. It’s truly…refreshing.   
Kaito turns his head to make some conversation, but the words jam in his throat as Rantaro’s lips are suddenly met with his own, meeting in a soft kiss to convey his affection. He takes a second before he kisses back, feeling the boy’s rings sleep on the side of his cheek, his thumb rubbing against Kaito’s cheekbones. They don’t pull away for a little until Rantaro does, breaking away to rest his forehead against the dark purple eyed boy, smiling a bit. Kaito lets out a slow exhale of air, feeling his ears burn slightly, but he doesn’t pull back. “…Still not used to that.” He finally says, managing an awkward grin on his face. “Well, guess I’ll just do it until you are.” Rantaro teases lightly, but his hand doesn’t leave Kaito’s face. Instead it stays, his thumb still doing that rhythmic sliding across skin. “Jeez…you don’t have to.” Mumbled back Kaito, leaning slightly into the boy’s hand. He enjoys the affection – and cherishes every moment they have together.

“Really?” Rantaro says, and his hands stop for a second, his body shifting closer. “…Just do what you want.” Kaito replies, looking up properly so he can stare into Rantaro’s eyes. “Careful. That’s some dangerous words.” Rantaro grins, his eyes twinkling in that slightly mischievous way they do, like he was planning something – but who knew what. Kaito sighed, rolling his eyes a bit. 

“You’re damn hilarious, aren’t you.”

“Thanks, I try.” 

Rantaro leans his head on the taller boy’s shoulder, their hands intwined together as they watch the ocean, lapping onto the sandbank as the sun sets, melting into the lemonade sky. It’s getting late- but five more minutes wouldn’t hurt. 

Five precious minutes.


End file.
